<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Afterschool Special by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879512">Afterschool Special</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barebacking, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Face-Fucking, Facials, Gang Rape, Impregnation Threats, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Trans Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:41:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon has an unfortunate encounter with a bunch of bullies and a nasty teacher. For Rusty Kink.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous, Rusty Kink</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Afterschool Special</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For kink meme prompt: "Simple filth: teenage Jon gets gangraped in the school toilet by a bunch of bullies. Maybe a nasty teacher joins in too?" This was posted once before but I deleted it, changed my mind though.</p>
<p>Words used for Jon's anatomy: Hole, slit, cunt, pussy, cock.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mr. Wilkins, the physics teacher, has never been one of Jon's favorite teachers, but Jon always thought he was all right, even though he smiled a little too much. He thinks he should have paid more attention to all those smiles, now.</p>
<p>"Nice work, lads," Mr. Wilkins says to the boys who are holding Jon down, keeping his hands pinned down against the shower room bench and his legs spread wide open, while one of them has his hand over Jon's mouth. Jon's shirt is unbuttoned all the way from hem to throat and his binder has been cut open with scissors, leaving his chest bare and vulnerable. His trousers and pants are lost on the floor, leaving his bright pink cunt likewise exposed to everyone.</p>
<p>Jon glares down at Mr. Wilkins's crotch, which is bared as well, his thick, intimidating cock standing at half mast as he strokes it slowly. One of the boys had offered him a condom upon his entrance into the shower room, but it lies forgotten on the bench now, not even out of its wrapping.</p>
<p>"This is how it's going to go down, Jon," Mr. Wilkins says, reaching out with his large finger. He strokes it over Jon's slit, making him flinch. "You are a very arrogant boy and it's time to put you into your place. I would stay quiet about it unless you want something to happen to you and your granny. I will even make it good to you."</p>
<p>Mr. Wilkins brushes his fingertip up to Jon's cock, keeping his touch light as he starts to rub it. Jon squirms, his breath hitching underneath the hand over his mouth, The boys, some of them familiar to him, some of them not, laugh, and one lanky boy reaches out for his chest, grasping a mound of flesh and squeezing.</p>
<p>"Look, he likes it." The boy grasps Jon's nipple and pinches it hard, making Jon cry out and arch his back. There is more laughter, followed by unzipping of flies and rustling of clothing as the boys begin to expose themselves, helping themselves to Jon's defenseless body.</p>
<p>"Be good and you and your granny will be all right." Mr. Wilkins switches the fingertip to his thumb, rubbing down hard on Jon's cock. Jon whimpers behind the hand clasping his mouth, squeezing his eyes shut as unwelcome fingers and palms roam all over his body, squeezing and groping him, as the hand on his mouth withdraws and his head is turned to the side, and a hot, leaking cockhead pushes up against his lips.</p>
<p>Jon has no choice: he opens his mouth and lets the cock in, which causes his captors to cheer for him. He can hear the others touching themselves, grunting softly as their hands stroke along their cocks, but what really draws his attention is sudden wetness between his legs as Mr. Wilkins leans down and starts to lick his cunt. He laps at Jon's folds, nipping and suckling them, driving his tongue right into Jon's tight hole. He is fast and eager, borderline too rough, but much to his own shame, Jon's body responds to the onslaught of sensation, growing wet. The cock in his mouth is moving back and forth in a quick rhythm now, throbbing hot against his tongue.</p>
<p>"He really likes it," one of the boys whispers in awe as another rubs his cock over Jon's chest, leaving a sticky trail of precome on his skin. The boy fucking his mouth grasps his head with two hands, holding onto it tight as he thrusts harder between Jon's lips, balls smacking against Jon's jaw. There is a rush of something wet and warm as someone comes on Jon's stomach, drawing snickers from the other boys.</p>
<p>"Now now, it's not like any of you can boast with stamina." Mr. Wilkins circles Jon's hole with his fingertip before pushing it in. He crooks it in a come-hither motion, making Jon cry out against the cock in his mouth. "Now, nobody has had your sweet little pussy before? High time someone fixed that, then."</p>
<p>The finger is uncomfortable enough, but Jon saw how big Mr. Wilkins is, and he knows having a huge cock inside him is going to hurt and bad. He wails against the cock in his mouth, his whole body clamping up in protest and fear.</p>
<p>Mr. Wilkins grunts as Jon's cunt closes around his finger, moving it around within Jon a little while longer before pulling it out. The boy fucking Jon's mouth buries himself to the hilt, his cock pulsing fast as he finally reaches his climax, spurting his seed into Jon's throat. Jon coughs, gasping for air once the cock leaves his mouth. He doesn't get to do so for long when his mouth is forced shut by two boys.</p>
<p>"Swallow," the other one - James, Jon thinks, James who always shoves him in the cafeteria when they run into each other - says, and Jon considers tricking them into believing he'll comply, only to spit in the face of his nearest captor. But he's scared, so he reluctantly obeys, getting another round of cheers as his head is released. It doesn't take long until one of the strange boys twists their fingers into Jon's hair and bends his head back, over the end of the bench, and another cock slides past his lips. By then Mr. Wilkins has climbed onto the bench and on top of him, breathing wetly against Jon's heaving chest as he rubs his prick against Jon's slick folds.</p>
<p>"See? If you behaved this well all the time, you would have much better time at school." Mr. Wilkins lands a kiss on Jon's exposed throat, making him flinch hard; the head of Mr. Wilkins's cock pushes tight against Jon's opening, threatening to press in. "Being snobby isn't a good look, you know."</p>
<p>Mr. Wilkins grasps him by his hips and starts to push forward with his own, the head of his cock sliding into Jon. It's big and blunt, stretching Jon open in a painful manner, making him wail against the cock thrusting into his mouth. Jon is shaking all over, his body clenching up as Mr. Wilkins slowly forces his huge cock inside him.</p>
<p>"Christ, you're tight." Mr. Wilkins runs his hand down Jon's body, petting his chest and stomach before sliding it all the way down to his cock, teasing it as he begins to thrust. He starts out with slow, deep thrusts, making Jon slide against the bench with each one, but as he gets into it, he starts to move harder and faster, jabbing harshly into Jon.</p>
<p>Jon can't stop crying out as his teacher fucks him, as the boy pummeling into his mouth pulls out and takes himself into his hand. As Jon stares with wide eyes, the boy - Oswald, Jon realizes, he does know him - jerks himself hard and fast until he's coming over Jon's face, streaking his cheeks with his spunk. Others are masturbating around him, reaching out every now and then to squeeze or massage or pinch Jon's body wherever they can.</p>
<p>Someone claims his mouth again, although this one doesn't last very long, soon spilling his sour seed on Jon's tongue while Mr. Wilkins pants against Jon's neck, nipping at his collarbone before leaning in and whispering into his ear:</p>
<p>"I'm going to come so hard inside you." He slams in balls deep, pressing his thumb down on Jon's twitching cock. He moans when Jon's cunt clamps down on him, the jerk of his hips gaining speed. "What do you think about that? Do you think it will take?"</p>
<p>Mr. Wilkins doesn't wait for an answer: he wraps a hand around Jon's throat, clasping him lightly as he fucks him hard, going deep with every thrust. Tears squeeze out of Jon's eyes as he sees the remaining two boys, strangers, the only ones who haven't come yet, gather around his head, aiming their cocks at his face.</p>
<p>When his teacher finally starts to come inside him, his cock buried all the way inside Jon as it twitches and spurts out its load, the two boys jerk themselves to their orgasms as well, one spilling his load mostly to the floor while the other catches Jon across his lips. Jon howls, which makes Mr. Wilkins slap his hand over his stained mouth, still thrusting inside him in the throes of his climax. Jon closes his eyes tight, desperate to wish all of this away.</p>
<p>There is a deep, content sigh from Mr. Wilkins as he rests his face into the crook of Jon's neck, breathing harshly onto his skin as his cock softens inside Jon, easing the pressure within him but doing nothing to relieve his utter devastation.</p>
<p>"Well done." Mr. Wilkins pulls out slowly, lifting his hand off Jon's mouth once Jon has fallen silent. Mr. Wilkins withdraws, digging a handkerchief out of his pocket so he can wipe his cock clean, leering down between Jon's legs.</p>
<p>"Look at you, fucked out of your mind." He pushes his hand to Jon's groin, shoving the some of the semen that's steadily leaking out of Jon back inside him, digging in with his rough fingers. Jon flinches, tightening around the intruders.</p>
<p>"Remember, not a word to anyone." Mr. Wilkins tucks himself back into his trousers and gets up from the bench, smiling to himself in satisfaction. He walks off briskly, leaving the boys who helped behind in the shower room.</p>
<p>As Jon shivers on the bench, tears starting to run down his cheeks, his tormentors share an awkward glance.</p>
<p>"Should we," one of the boys who is strange to Jon asks the others, only to be interrupted by Oswald:</p>
<p>"No. He can clean himself." Oswald doesn't look at Jon when he says that, but he turns to look at Jon now, his eyes unreadable. "Right now."</p>
<p>It takes Jon a moment to realize what they mean, to go cold inside. But he has no choice: he gets up, and drags himself to the showers as the boys follow him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>